Forum:Vandalismus (und was man dagegen machen kann)
Nach den neuesten Vorfällen (s. z.B. Benutzer Diskussion:Steven000‎‎#HÖR AUF) denken sicher viele Autoren hier über die Ursachen und geeigneten Gegenmaßnahmen nach. Ich halte diesen Ort für besser geeignet, darüber gemeinsam nachzudenken als auf irgendeiner Diskussionsseite eines Benutzers. Diskusssionsrunde eröffnet... --Perry 21:50, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Das ist mal 'ne gute Frage - aber ganz ehrlich; gibt's darauf überhaupt 'ne Antwort? Was können wir Otto Normalbenutzer schon machen, außer wie die kleinen Kinder zu den Admins rennen und sagen: "Der da hat... Sperr den mal". Naja, wir könnten früher sperren. Also nach dem Motto "Einmal was falsch machen und dann weg vom Fenster". Aber das geht natürlich auf Lasten von Benutzern, die einfach noch nicht genau wissen, wie's hier läuft. Beispielsweise GTA4Meister. Klar, am Anfang hat der 'ne Menge Müll gemacht, aber mittlerweile leistet er gute, konstruktive Beiträge. Also mir persönlich fällt auf Anhieb nichts ein. Cougar 21:55, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht sinds manchmal nur kleine Dinge, ich denke dabei an sowas wie * Fehlende oder schwer zu findende Informations- und Hilfeseiten (obwohl ich da schon einiges geändert habe in letzter Zeit) * Das Hauptmenü oben -> Tab "Informationen" -> dann RANGLISTE an erster Stelle? (da denkt doch jeder gleich: das muss ja unglaublich wichtig sein!) * RANGLISTE überhaupt? Wozu brauchen wir die? * Fehlende Admins? (Was helfen die willigsten, wenn sie abends um acht ins Bett müssen?) Sowas in der Art, was meint ihr und was stinkt euch? --Perry 22:04, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rollback-Rechte Ein Vorschlag von mir: Ein paar erfahrene Benutzer, die überwiegend abends aktiv sind mit Rollback-Rechten ausstatten, so läßt sich zumindest der gröbste Müll schnell und rückstandsfrei wieder beseitigen. --Perry 22:29, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ja, habe ich mir auch schon darüber Gedanken gemacht. Aber ich als einfacher Admin, der wirklich sehr früh ins Bett muss, kann ich dabei nicht dienen. Mal Zaibatus fragen. Ich wäre damit sehr einverstanden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:46, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Man Leute ich musste erst mal die Seite suchen, aber ich habe sie gefunden. Um zurück zum Thema zukommen, wann war Steven den zu letzt online? Sobald er Online ist können wir ihn doch auf seine Fehler hinweisen, das letzte Mal so zu sagen. Oder ihr gebt ihm eine Schonfrißt die beinhaltet, dass er wenn er noch sagen wir mal 5 Fehler macht, dann für 2 Wochen gesperrt wird und wenn er danach immer noch so stur ist das er dann für längere Zeit gesperrt wird.Oder sogar für immer. das wäre doch auch noch eine Möglichkeit. Es ist doch schließlich nervig immer seine Beiträge zu löschen das seht ihr doch auch so. GTA4 Meister 18:41, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rangliste Rangliste beibehalten oder ganz abschaffen? Beibehalten Abschaffen Ich weiß was besseres... Meine Meinung dazu kennt ihr vielleicht. Sowas ist gut, um ein neues Wiki aufzubauen und neue Benutzer zu motivieren. Beim GTA Wiki sieht die Sache dagegen ganz anders aus. Hier werden in absehbarer Zeit (bis zum nächsten Release) sowieso nicht so viele neue Artikel enstehen, VIEL wichtiger ist eigentlich so eine Entrümpelungsaktion, wie wir sie im Dezember letzten Jahres gestartet haben (leider nur mit mäßiger Beteiligung). --Perry 22:49, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Was war denn das für eine Entrümpelungsaktion,ich weiß das ja noch nicht ich bin ja erst seit dem 2.Januar hier regestriert ?GTA4 Meister 18:49, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Gemeint ist damit die GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion --Perry 11:43, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, gut das wusste ich nicht.Danke!GTA4 Meister 17:22, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Eure Meinung zur Rangliste.... : Erledigt, Rangliste gelöscht. 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:46, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Besser gesagt, verschoben: Und zwar nach Ranglister 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:48, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das ist zwar soweit so gut, aber es wäre praktisch, wenn ihr den Steven jetzt endlich mal sperrt! Der Kerl ist wieder am Artikel zerlegen - auch das Forum hier! Zum Forum selbst: Die Hilfeseiten finde ich unter dem "neuen Skin" überhaupt nicht - unter Monobook stehn sie ja direkt links in der Leiste. Zu den Rangliste bin ich so ziemlich der gleichen Meinung, wie PerryH. Ich persönlich habe seit Monaten (dank Monobook) keinen Blick mehr rein geworfen und lebe trotzdem noch. Zu den Admins sage ich mal nicht all zu viel - von der gesamten Admin-wechsel-aktion hab' ich persönlich garnichts mitgekriegt und im Moment könnte ich aus'm Kopf nur 501.Legion als aktuellen Admin aufzählen Cougar 13:03, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der zweite neue ist GTA SA FAN. Christoph 20:35, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der aber momentan auch nicht sehr häufig on ist, und wenn, sind es kleine Bearbeitungen, nichts großartiges wie Benutzer sperren, die Seiten zerstören. Egal. Die Rangliste ist mir egal, wir sind vorher ohne sie ausgekommen, wie werden nachher ohne sie auskommen. Felix. 22:31, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC)